


Booty Camp

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Military, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Military boys get hard and horny.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 57
Kudos: 342





	Booty Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigomini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts).



> Well, it took 43 stories on ao3 but I finally wrote a pwp. This is a gift for my smutty wife Indi. Enjoy, you goat.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, just pretend they got a close cut but didn't have to buzz off all their hair bc convenience and I'm not ready to think of Jongin bald yet. Okay, have fun.

Summary: Military boys get hard and horny.

“Rise but don’t you dare shine!” barks the drill sergeant in the barracks doorway. “On your feet, eyes forward, piss ants!”

Kyungsoo rolls out of his lower bunk and quickly stands at attention, groggy but trying to avoid rubbing his eyes and attracting the wrath of the stoic officer now pacing down the center aisle of the room. He curses inwardly, realizing he left his glasses on the ledge by the head of his bed. The world blurs before him.

Oh well. Too late to snag them now.

He senses other new recruits assembling around him on the other side, and (sort of) sees men on the opposite side of the room doing the same, all stepping up to the line on the floor that’s there to keep them straight and orderly.

“You! Number 12! Stand up already.”

“Sir?” Kyungsoo responds, confused.

“Oh, you are standing. Well for fuck’s sake, at least use what little height God gave you,” the sergeant sneers, slapping Kyungsoo’s slouchy back. “Posture, recruit!” 

Ouch. Kyungsoo straightens his spine as taut as he can. He hears a snicker and notices a fuzzy figure on the other side of the room move. He squints, trying to see who it is that’s laughing at his expense, and only catches a slightly-more-in-focus guy with warm toned skin before his vision is obstructed with the drill sergeant  _ right _ in his face.

“I’m sorry are you  _ offended _ by my order to stand at attention properly, asswipe?” he barks in Kyungsoo’s face.

“No, sir!”

“Don’t narrow your eyes at me, soldier! I can and will make your life a living hell if you want to bring attitude with you to boot camp.”

“My apologies, sir!”

Placated, the sergeant strides away to harass another new recruit on their shirt being untucked, and leaves the men with orders to assemble for breakfast and report to physical conditioning immediately afterwards. When he’s gone, Kyungsoo quickly turns to snag his glasses and checks the bunk across the room to get a better look at the guy who mocked him. A broad back is bent over the bed, pulling up his sheets and blanket to avoid a reprimand. The guy straightens up and feels Kyungsoo’s eyes on him. He meets Kyungsoo’s stare with a cocky smile and returns to his business of getting ready to go, pulling his combat boots on and lacing them up.

Asshole. Kyungsoo makes his bed in rapid-fire fashion and gets his boots on in record time so he ends up walking to the door at the same time as this mocker. Kyungsoo bumps him out of the way to make it out the door first.

“Whoops,” he says dryly.

The guy laughs again, and oh- it’s actually a really nice laugh. Airy and unburdened, contrasting with the drab surroundings of the military base.

Whatever. Kyungsoo keeps walking to the mess hall. He’s hungry. He needs rice and-

_ Ooof. _ He’s bumped to the side as he tries to go through the cafeteria door.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there, shortie,” the guy teases. His name tag says Kim Jongin, and he’s grinning an obnoxious smile down at him as he waltzes backwards into the building before Kyungsoo.

Damn it, of course this dude - Jongin - is almost a full head taller than him and has a dimple that makes him look stupid levels of hot. Kyungsoo glowers and decides not to get into it now. He needs a full stomach before he bothers with any of this. He waits for Jongin to move into the food line, stalling so that other recruits can line up next and put some distance between them. But Jongin hangs back with him.

“Okay, okay, that one was on purpose, but I promise that I wasn’t trying to tease you in front of the sergeant earlier. I just, laugh really easily. Like, too easily. It’s a problem,” Jongin says affably. “Let’s eat together, and I’ll show you I’m not a bully.”

Kyungsoo hesitates, not expecting the friendliness. He shrugs, trying to seem casual as he walks to the chow line and gets a tray. “Okay, whatever.”

Jongin follows behind and chats him up throughout breakfast, talking enough for two. Kyungsoo mostly nods or answers questions in a few words (where are you from, how old are you, did you enlist with others in your friend group, etc), content to let Jongin chatter. He’s… cute. Dangerously cute for gay-as-a-rainbow Kyungsoo. He should probably keep his distance, actually.

“So, you forgive me, hyung?” Jongin asks as they clear their trays.

Kyungsoo waggles his head side to side, as if considering. “I’ll think on it,” he deadpans.

“Hyung!” Jongin swats his shoulder. Dammit, even his whine is cute.

Luckily, a whistle sounds, and they have to burst into a sprint to get to the PT field on time.

\-----

Kyungsoo was wrong. Jongin is not cute. Jongin is fucking  _ hot. _ They’ve sweated through laps and jumping jacks, and his thin white tee is drenched, causing the fabric to cling to chiseled pecs and Jongin’s dark nips to show through.

Kyungsoo tries to do the exercises with Jongin out of his sight line, but anytime he moves away, Jongin seems to follow, like a loyal pup. Eventually, because the universe is out for blood today, Jongin ditches the shirt all together.

“Good idea. It’s hot as balls,” agrees another recruit in their unit, also stripping off his top. One of their officers summons them all to turn in their gross shirts for a bulk laundry drop off, and whelp, Kyungsoo strips his off along with the last of his dignity. A shy glance around, and Kyungsoo actually feels a bit better; lots of the guys are soft around the middle from sedentary lifestyles. Kyungsoo may not have sculpted definition, but he’s lean from his courier job. His trim bod easily fits into the top quarter of the recruits.

“Okay, last exercise before you hit the showers!” yells the sergeant. “Pair off!” he says, gesturing them into groups of two, which inevitably puts Kyungsoo with Jongin. “You’ll take turns working arms and core. First person, up on the bar!”

Ugh, well, he’d rather do arms than abs, so Kyungsoo willingly moves under the large metal bar and reaches up for it.

“Need a boost up?” Jongin asks.

“Har har,” Kyungsoo grits, having to jump but able to catch the bar on his own. He’s dangling about 15cm off the ground.

“Pick up your feet if you gotta, but all of you must be off the ground, holding your own weight,” the sergeant instructs.

This isn’t so bad. Kind of a nice stretch for his arms and upper back, actually, after all those jumping jacks earlier.

“Now you’re gonna bear your partner’s weight, too. Boys!” the sergeant barks at Jongin and the others waiting for orders. “Legs around your partner’s middle, and give me twenty sit ups, full extension!”

What. No way. Jongin walks up and puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders to balance as he, he…

Hops and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, linking his feet behind Kyungsoo’s back in a tight grip. Jongin just  _ mounted him, holy shit. _ Kyungsoo whimpers, and not exactly from the extra weight. He tries to adjust his grip on the bar, wrapping his fingers tighter as he feels his palms start to sweat.

“You good?” Jongin checks. Kyungsoo muffles something between a ‘yeah’ and ‘hell-no.’ For as tall and broad as Jongin is, he’s surprisingly light.

Finally dropping his hands from around Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin leans back, all the way back, completely out of view such that his head is down by Kyungsoo’s feet, and then-

_ Fuck. _ Jongin squeezes his thighs tighter around Kyungsoo’s hips as he pulls himself up into a sit up, face rising to Kyungsoo’s nipples.

Kyungsoo makes the mistake of watching Jongin lay back again, his defined chocolate abs rippling as he goes,  _ shit.  _ Quickly, Kyungsoo forces his eyes away and tries to distract with small talk. “How much do you weigh?”

“About… 62kg,” Jongin grunts out at the top of his situp. The hot air from his mouth wafts over Kyungsoo’s chest, ghosting over a nip which hardens up and nononono.

Panicked, Kyungsoo stares straight ahead, burning a hole into a tree off in the distance, as he desperately tries not to pop a boner. Two reps down, eighteen to go.

“That’s… less than me, how is that possible,” he says, trying to distract his mind with formulas for bone density or metabolic rates or caloric intake or… or… dammit he knew he should’ve paid better attention in science class.

Jongin’s body shifts ever so slightly on his next sit up, and Kyungsoo is officially doomed. His slightly swelling dick is now lodged directly in Jongin’s ass crack. When Jongin goes to lay back again and his leg muscles engage around Kyungsoo’s waist, his butt cheeks  _ clench _ around Kyungsoo’s cock. The squeeze is delicious, and further stirs it to life.

Red-faced and now breathing heavily, Kyungsoo grunts and tries to focus on the least arousing things imaginable. Bumblebees. His grandmother. Cilantro.

It doesn’t work. His dick is rising like it’s been commanded to salute the Korean flag. Jongin keeps unwittingly clenching and unclenching around it. Oh God, please don’t notice, please don’t notice.

It’s rep twelve when Jongin tries to make eye contact with him at the top of his situp. Kyungsoo stubbornly refuses to give in, deciding to squeeze his eyes closed and feign muscle strain instead. He counts toward twenty like his life depends upon it.

On rep nineteen, Kyungsoo feels something hot and wet lave over his left nipple and nearly lets go of the bar he’s hanging on in shock. His eyes pop open wide just in time to see Jongin do a slow roll back, tongue hanging out of mouth and look of naughty triumph on his face.  _ Oh shit he knows. _

Well there goes any chance of flying under the radar while in uniform. Kyungsoo attempts to conjure words to explain away the raging boner now throbbing against the cleft of Jongin’s ass but comes up empty.

“Switch after twenty!” the drill sergeant barks.

This presents: a new problem. Jongin is about to dismount, and that’s gonna leave Kyungsoo’s erection on full display in his thin military issued athletic shorts. Jongin grabs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders with his hands, and rather than immediately putting his feet down and stepping back, he painstakingly slowly lowers one foot, then the other.

The action is prolonging the drag of Kyungsoo’s boner along the underside of Jongin’s ass, the cockhead dragging along Jongin’s balls as it finally pops free and-

Quick as lightning, Kyungsoo pulls his shorts waistband out and pushes his dick against his stomach, trapping his boner vertically to (mostly) hide the evidence.

Jongin reaches above his head and leans his hands on the bar, feet still clearly planted on the ground. One arm is even bent, like he’s casually posed for a Fuckable Military Boys calendar, complete with a cocky smile on his face. “You ready to climb me?”

_ Like a tree. _ Kyungsoo is sweating out of control, not sure if Jongin is teasing or… actually propositioning. The drill sergeant yells at them all to hurry up and Kyungsoo quickly links his hands around Jongin’s neck and wraps his legs around Jongin’s snug middle.

“Whoa there, I need to hang first,” Jongin says, mouth only a breath away. His feet are still firmly on the ground, and Kyungsoo must look ridiculous, having literally leapt up on him before he was ready to go.

“S-sorry!” Kyungsoo feels Jongin pick his feet up, and they drop a little as Jongin’s body sags down into position. The motion effectively has Kyungsoo bounce lightly on Jongin’s hips, and--

No thoughts. Head empty.

“Twenty, and not one less!” barks the sergeant.

Right, Kyungsoo needs to get this over with,  _ fast _ . He lays back until he’s fully upside down, then crunches his abs to pull himself back up to face Jongin. The almond eyes that meet his are watching him with rapt attention. 

The stare is too intense. Kyungsoo lays back fast. Maybe too fast - the motion sends them into a light swing. Kyungsoo fights against the momentum on his way back up. He tries to keep his gaze from locking with Jongin’s this time, but that means he’s staring instead at Jongin’s pecs, fully engaged in holding the two of them up. The center line is so well-defined, it practically casts its own shadow in the midday sun.

Time to just close his eyes and focus on the burn in his muscles and not his loins.  _ Five… six… _ Kyungsoo is doing sit ups as fast as his lil abs can go.

Around the twelfth rep, Kyungsoo starts truly feeling the burn. He hangs in his fully laid back position, sucking in a few extra deep breaths, before sitting up again.

“Need some help getting there?” Jongin asks, voice low.

“I… what do you-  _ oh. _ ” As Kyungsoo starts curling up, he feels Jongin’s hips tilt forward ever-so-slightly to aid his momentum. A gasp slips from Kyungsoo’s lips as he reaches the top, eyes wide. The motion is subtle but so suggestive, with Jongin’s hip bones digging in his ass and--

That’s a boner. Jongin’s cock is right there, hotdogged between his cheeks, and he’s now giving little thrusts with each sit up, holy  _ fuck. _ Kyungsoo’s panting is equal parts strain and lust now. He can’t decide if he wants this exercise to be over or to never stop, and that’s a very confusing place to be. He can feel his dick start to leak precum and prays the dark spot on his shorts looks just like any ole sweat mark because he’d really rather not out himself here, on day two of training camp, in broad daylight, but Jongin just looks and feels so damn  _ good _ he can’t help his body’s reaction.

“That’s twenty one, overachiever,” Jongin whispers when he comes back up again.

Shitshitshit. Kyungsoo’s already flushed red from exertion but he turns a shade darker crimson as he puts his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and unlatches himself to stand back on solid ground. He doesn’t miss how Jongin swiftly does an adjustment of his shorts, mimicking Kyungsoo’s earlier move to trap his d with his waistband. They stare at each other, panting hard, and Jongin’s eyes float down to Kyungsoo’s tongue darting out to lick over his lips while catching his breath.

“Okay you worthless rats, hit the showers!” The sergeant shoos them away with a dismissive flick of the wrist after they all stand and salute.

Their unit stumbles off toward the communal showers, with Kyungsoo hanging back and walking a bit slower with Jongin, unsure if he should say something along the lines of ‘ _ Sorry for getting hard during simulated sex. _ ’

They’re back to the barracks when Jongin finally breaks the silence. “Hyung?” he asks, voice deeper than before. “Can I borrow something in the showers?”

“Soap?” Kyungsoo offers, grabbing his caddy with supplies.

When he turns around, Jongin is right there, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Your ass.” And then he saunters off, towel thrown over his shoulder and hips swaying as if he’s walking down a modeling runway.

Kyungsoo manages to catch his shampoo before it topples to the floor from this stunning invitation, and tries not to hurry after Jongin.

He stops at the sink for no reason other than to look less conspicuous, washing his hands as he watches Jongin through the mirror. Similarly trying to stay lowkey, Jongin stretches and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes through the reflection for only a split second before heading to the very back corner stall among the dozen or so on the far wall. He makes a show of hanging his towel over the curtain rod to indicate it’s occupied before drawing the shower curtain closed and turning on the water.

A few guys are milling about near the sinks but others start dispersing toward the stalls. Kyungsoo does his best to walk-not-run to claim the shower stall right next to Jongin’s, following suit to hang his towel blatantly over the curtain rod as he pulls it closed and turns on the shower spray, letting it warm up as he sheds his shorts and boxers.

With the lag time, his dick is more at half-mast now, but still sensitive to the shower spray. Kyungsoo lets the water run over him, rinsing off the sweat and grime. He suds up quickly with his moisturizing body wash. He wonders how long he should wait before…

From underneath the stall wall dividing them, a tan foot reaches out and taps against Kyungsoo’s. It’s done in such a playful way, it makes him grin from ear to ear. He gives a quick tap back. This rapidly evolves into a game of footsie, until Jongin reaches a hand under the stall wall and actually makes a ‘come here’ gesture.

The rational side of Kyungsoo’s brain tries to make the case that this is a bad and dangerous idea, but it’s quickly silenced by the devious side of his mind that whispers  _ bad _ and  _ dangerous _ in an enticing imitation of Jongin’s voice. Kyungsoo is on his knees crawling under the stall wall within seconds.

When he makes it into Jongin’s stall successfully, he feels a hand curl around the nape of his neck, gently guiding him to look up while still on his knees. The showerhead is behind him, which conveniently keeps the water out of his face and running down his back instead. He sees Jongin’s dick clearly right in front of him, and forces himself to look up to meet his lust-filled eyes and small smile.

“Hot damn, you look good wet,” Jongin murmurs, a touch of awe in his voice as he strokes his thumb over Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You’re really gay?”

Kyungsoo decides actions speak louder than words, and leans forward to nuzzle along the base on Jongin’s cock. It grows to full hardness in seconds, as Kyungsoo lets the cockhead drag across his forehead and right cheek, feeling a dab of precum get left behind on his cheekbone as he nods. “Yeah.”

Jongin lets out a hushed groan above him. His fingers card through Kyungsoo’s close cropped hair, instinctively pulling him closer. Since they could be interrupted on a moment’s notice with an order to reassemble, Kyungsoo figures there’s no time like the present to suck dick.

He angles Jongin’s hard cock toward his mouth and eases him between his wet lips, all the way to the back of his throat in one go. The water is a big help in letting it glide into his mouth. Kyungsoo eagerly tongues up and down the length, massaging along the thick vein running along the underside.

“Fuck, yes,” Jongin moans breathily above him. His warm palm rubs along the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, and his other hand rests on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, resulting in an alluring push and pull. It simultaneously eggs Kyungsoo on and seems to prevent him from properly deep-throating, the hand on his shoulder not letting him get quite close enough. Rocking back and forth on Jongin’s dick with his mouth is… bliss. The mesmerizing sound of Jongin’s gasps and fall of the cascading water heightens the feeling. If only the tile floor wasn’t so hard on his knees, Kyungsoo would gladly hang out here all afternoon.

As he’s starting to taste the salty tang of more precum, Kyungsoo is pulled off of Jongin’s cock and up to stand. He straightens out his legs with a slight wobble and watches Jongin go down to kiss the red spots on his knees. Oh, that’s so swee--

Jongin’s lips migrate up Kyungsoo’s inner thigh, giving a soft nip at the flesh, before he tongues over Kyungsoo’s balls.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo cries out a little too loudly from the pleasurable sensation.

“Yeah, look out. The hot water is  _ hot, _ ” a soldier a few stalls down replies.

Jongin is actively  _ giggling _ as he laves along Kyungsoo’s cock, a playful twinkle in his eye. He makes a gentle “shhhh” sound against Kyungsoo’s hard dick, and then swallows him down.

Kyungsoo’s teeth bruise his lower lip as he bites down to keep himself quiet. Jongin has impressive blow job skills - altering the pressure of his lips in an undulating way as he travels up and down Kyungsoo’s cock. He might not last very long if this keeps going, but he supposes that’s the point. Not like they have time to linger.

Jongin’s hands palm up Kyungsoo’s back thighs and over the swell of his ass. He kneads the supple flesh and lets out an appreciative groan, which reverberates around Kyungsoo’s cock and makes him shiver with pleasure. With ample handfuls of ass, Jongin starts pulling him in rhythm to basically fuck his face. Kyungsoo’s head falls back and his eyes flutter shut, focusing on the delicious feeling of Jongin’s mouth and hands on him. He reaches out blindly to brace a hand on the wall to his left, and accidentally knocks Jongin’s shower caddy off the little shelf. It clatters to the floor, and Kyungsoo’s eyes pop back open wide.

“Fumble!” some other soldier calls out teasingly, and several guys chuckle. Reminders that they’re in the company of so many others makes a nervous thrill run through Kyungsoo.

Jongin, for his part, stays on his knees but lets Kyungsoo’s dick slip out of his mouth with a light pop, and starts gathering up the items from the caddy.

“S-sorry,” Kyungsoo mouths, embarrassed.

“‘S okay. You were just passing me the lube,” Jongin winks at him. He pops open a discrete clear bottle, which could easily pass as shampoo, and dribbles the silicon-based lube on his fingers. He comes back to Kyungsoo, sucking his cock back down as his deft fingers play around the edge of Kyungsoo’s hole.

The dual stimulation once his fingers are inside and coaxing him open is… a lot to handle while standing up. Kyungsoo widens his stance as he can’t stop staring now, at Jongin’s hand between his legs and his dick down Jongin’s throat. Jongin rubs mesmerizing circles around his prostate with two fingers, then three, and Kyungsoo grips onto Jongin’s shoulders like his life depends on it, feeling the fire build inside until-

Jongin pulls off and out of him, standing up to whisper in his ear:

“You’re clean, right?”

Kyungsoo nods frantically, desperate to be filled again. The day before enlistment, everybody got thoroughly checked out by military physicians and given a clean bill of all-around health, from head to toe. Thank you, government healthcare. Never been a safer time than right now to fuck raw.

Water from the showerhead is still raining down on them in droves. Droplets cling to the tips of Jongin’s hair and even his pretty eyelashes. With a surge of want, Kyungsoo presses forward to kiss him square on the mouth, backing their faces under spray as he finally gets a taste of those thick lips. Jongin gives as good as he gets, hungrily kissing back and licking along Kyungsoo’s lower lip. He tastes a bit of himself on Jongin’s tongue and damn if that doesn’t amp them up further. They eventually have to break the kiss to catch their breath amid the water. 

With a subdued moan, Jongin turns Kyungsoo so that he’s facing the stall wall he’d crawled under. Jongin’s broad body crowds him up against it with intent. Kyungsoo braces his palms on the wall and quickly spreads his feet a bit wider, inviting Jongin to take him from behind. A few soldiers seem to be finishing up their shower routine, and there’s more chatter in the sink area as people are toweling off. They probably don’t have much time before they’re going to hear the bugle sound.

Jongin’s hand slips between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks and feels for his hole, sliding two fingers back in and pumping a few times before pulling back to the edge of his rim. He eases his cockhead into Kyungsoo’s eager hole and presses in slowly, inch by inch filling him up.

“Ohhhhh,” Kyungsoo drops his forehead against the stall wall and moans at the sensation. It echoes off the tile floor and walls before Jongin reaches around and covers Kyungsoo’s mouth to keep any more of the wanton noises from coming out.

“Shhh,” Jongin whispers, lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s left ear. “Damn, you feel,” he pauses as he gives a deep buck of his hips, “fuck, so good. But we gotta,” another thrust and Kyungsoo whimpers against Jongin’s hand, still on his mouth, “gotta keep it quiet.” The warmth of Jongin’s panting breaths against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck feels heavenly while his ass gets rocked up and down on Jongin’s stiff cock. With the hand that’s not muzzling him, Jongin wraps his arm around the front of Kyungsoo’s body, forearm trapping Kyungsoo’s dick upward against his own abdomen as Jongin’s hand grips onto Kyungsoo’s right hip.

Jongin continues fucking him in a slow and steady cadence, all the while mumbling dirty curses to him. Kyungsoo is pretty sure Jongin doesn’t mean to tighten the grip he has around Kyungsoo’s mouth as he fucks harder and harder, but it’s fine. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind one bit. The pressure feels amazing, and maybe is a little necessary because his moans keep growing louder from the delicious pounding he’s getting.

Kyungsoo grabs onto the top of the stall wall with his left hand as Jongin’s thrusts get more intense, practically popping him up off his feet. Damn this man’s muscular thighs are to die for. With his other hand, Kyungsoo reaches back behind him and threads his fingers into Jongin’s short locks, trying to anchor himself as his pleasure builds and builds. A slight change in angle, and Jongin’s hitting the perfect spot. Kyungsoo gasps as lust-filled fire spreads across his body, flushing it a pretty pink. He’s moaning so hard against Jongin’s hand over his mouth that it’s not doing much to keep the groans hushed. In desperation, Kyungsoo sucks two of Jongin’s fingers into his mouth to plug up the sound.

“Holy  _ fuck, _ ” Jongin hisses, speeding up his hips and practically growling as he latches onto Kyungsoo’s neck. Seconds later, he can feel Jongin’s warm release filling him up, the snap of Jongin’s hips sharp against his ass. His hole clenches around Jongin’s throbbing cock, and he can actually  _ hear _ the squelch of Jongin’s cum still getting fucked into him, and feel it now streaming down his inner thighs. It’s so delightfully rough and downright dirty, a few tears of pleasure leak from Kyungsoo’s eyes as everything crests to euphoric levels. Feeling so entirely  _ had _ by Jongin, in him, on him, around him, Kyungsoo orgasms all over the stall wall in four thick streams of cum.

When his cock finally stops jerking, he sags back against Jongin, and things gradually come back into focus. He stops sucking on Jongin’s fingers, which slip out of his mouth, and pants in the humid shower air. Jongin pulls out of his ass and leaves a quick peck on a now tender spot on his neck.

“Sorry,” Jongin says sheepishly, gently thumbing over the junction of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. “I… may have left a mark.”

“Shit.” He’s going to need a shirt to cover that, pronto. But first, they’ve gotta clean up.

“Pretty mess you made there,” Jongin comments with a naughty tease in his voice, as Kyungsoo haphazardly swipes at his cum on the wall, trying to get it to rinse off. “It’s a shame you have to erase it.”

“Shuddup,” Kyungsoo jabs back, all smiles as he does so.

Jongin graciously suds up his loofa and cleans his own release off Kyungsoo’s thighs and ass, which is a sweet gesture. When he starts actually kissing along the area, too, though, Kyungsoo swats him away. “We have to assemble for lunch,” he chides.

“I’ll eat here, thanks,” Jongin says cheekily, nipping at Kyungsoo’s booty.

Kyungsoo yelps and shoves him off playfully. “Stop it,” he chuckles. “Make yourself useful and check to see if anyone else is still in here.”

Jongin nods, beautiful smile on his face with that adorable dimple standing out. He turns off the shower and pulls his towel down to wrap around his trim waist, then peaks out around the shower curtain. “All clear,” he says in an almost normal tone of voice.

Great - that means Kyungsoo doesn’t have to crawl on the floor to get back to his space. He quickly zips from behind Jongin’s shower curtain over to his own, flashing his naked bod out in the open only for a split second before he’s back in his own shower stall, turning off the water and getting his towel around him.

“Do you think they heard us?” he asks Jongin, as they walk toward the sinks. His hand flies up to cover the purplish mark on his lower neck when he sees it in the mirror. Right. Shirt. Now.

“Maybe, but there was a lot of noise from--” Jongin stops abruptly and stands at attention, saluting.

Kyungsoo follows his gaze and sees a sergeant, different from the one they had earlier today, standing in the doorway between the bathroom and the barracks. FUCK. Kyungsoo has to remove the hand that’s covering up the hickey to salute, and does so reluctantly. “Sir.”

The new sergeant eyes the purple mark and looks between the two of them, knowingly. Luckily, the aura around this guy is so childlike that Kyungsoo manages to not immediately piss himself. “Listen up, soldiers. I know you’re new here, so you may be unfamiliar with protocols, but I will only tell you this  _ once. _ Am I clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” They both shout respectfully.

The sergeant leans in close, with a conspiratorial look in his eyes. “There is no daytime fucking in camp. Keep that shit for evening showers. It’s just common decency to not hold up your platoon.”

Jongin barks out a laugh before reigning it back in. “Sorry, sir!” Kyungsoo gives him a look and Jongin lightly shrugs, as if to say  _ ‘I told you this morning, I laugh easily, even at inopportune times.’ _

“Won’t happen again, sir!” Kyungsoo says. He makes note of the sergeant’s name on his uniform: Kim Minseok. “May I ask if… everyone is of this understanding, sir?”

Sergeant Kim nods and explains, “I mean, most of the guys are just having a shower wank, but yeah, there are others. Just… keep it quieter next time.”

“I tried, sir,” Jongin says with a smirk. Mortified, Kyungsoo gives him a light smack to the back of his head. “Ouch, hyunnngg,” he whines.

Sergeant Kim laughs. “Okay, get dressed. Your company’s headed to lunch. And boys… welcome to booty camp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](https://preview.redd.it/w9kmcguywsf31.gif?format=mp4&s=d4a92715e482b17c7c2a46c08d048ac726e40e9c)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, pretty much the only other thing I have that's close to a pwp is my Lawyer Up (My Ass) series. You can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310958). I guess [To Nights Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438979) is extra smutty, too, but like, there's definitely romance and plot :) Hope this fic lifted your spirits! Just a few more months until 2020 is behind us and Kyungsoo is back to civilian life, woohoo! Hang in there, y'all. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated <3
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo/)


End file.
